Just A Start
by Tripple C 200
Summary: Dean, Sam, Kyra have a Massive fight with John. John hurts someone, Someone has to go to the hospital. Suck at summaries. First thing ever help would be great, Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

Only own Kyra for now

Ages:

Dean: 22

Sam: 14

Kyra: 12

* * *

John

They're home from school and work, thinking about being nice to them today. I'm sure them going through life without their mother is hard, because of that stupid little girl, she looks so much like Mary it makes me so mad. I'm not even sure when I'll tell them about Annie and Jane. Annie looks nothing like me, they wouldn't even believe that they are siblings.

"Dean come here and make us all dinner, now boy!" I shout as loud as I can, knowing he will either be sleeping or listening to that stupid new year music. I hear him walk down the stairs, with how he walks, heavy footed like he is always stomping, anyone within a mile radius would be able to hear him no doubt.

"Did you get the food on the list that I said I needed to be able to cook dinner Dad?" He asked in a small and hard to hear voice. He knows his place in the house. Below us all, his younger brother Sam is more important to me than he is, even Kyra the mother/wife sealing child is higher up then he will ever be in his life. It's only that he got that stupid CEO job, that he's actually important to some people in this universe.

"No, Why would I you have a job. You earn more than I ever would, what you earn a day it takes me almost over a month to make, you make so much more than me, you bought a replica of my car just because I wasn't willing to give you mine, even though I told you I wanted to give my car to your little brother due to him never really having enough to do with actual cars. You buy both of them whatever they want, Why didn't you buy the stuff yourself? Your able to drive and you drive past the supermarket everyday!" As i was saying what i needed to my voice was getting louder and louder, harsher and harsher. The boy was just trying to make himself smaller and smaller by slouching and hunching, it wasn't exactly working at all.

"They are your children, I am Your child, you are ment to be looking after them, not me their own sibling, you are ment to be buying them the things I am getting them. I'm acting like the father to them. I'm acting like the father you are ment to be!" He's yelling at me again and I can't take it anymore. I pick up the fry pan that he got out for dinner. I lifted it up and went to hit him, I bought it down but just before it hit him it hit something else, I look and there she was Kyra, I looked under the pan and there was her little hand, broken and distorted. Her little fingers all differently bent and her hand was starting to swell already.

"Dad what the hell, why?" I look up and saw Sam, my boy. He rushed over to Kyra and picked up her hand with the gentleness of their mother/ they all have a piece of her in them, I can't help them at all.

"Is she ok?" I ask Sam not really sure if I even want him to even look at me. Not after this.

"Ok! Are you crazy, her hand is completely shattered, your such a complete moron, look how much her hand has already swollen, its already starting to go purple. She needs to be taken to the hospital, like now. Before her hand can't be fixed" He screams at me, I just cower. I can never handle him like this, he's so much like the old one that would drunk and yell at them just the same. I don't blame them for being like the old me. It's like just before she died, I haven't drunk a single drop of alcohol since the day she died but they still know the old me, the one that used to beat their mother so ad she would have to go to the hospital on a daily basis just to get pain killers to get better in the end. I lost count how many bones of hers I had broken after the twelfth, I am such a bad father.

"Dean would you be able to drive us to the hospital, she needs help as soon as possible. She needs something for the pain, and a cast or whatever the put on your hand once its been shattered." He says to Dean, he seems proud to be able to help her like the big brother he is. I am really glad they like helping Kyra. even though I hate her with hoe much she looks like Mary, she is still so pretty.

"Sure Sam, I'll just go pack her some stuff. As well as us, knowing you I'm gonna guess your going to stay with her overnight, and if they don't let us both stay I'll just sleep in the car, witch means ill pack the spare pillows and the car bed. Maybe a spare thick blanket just in case it gets to cold. do you think I am missing anything?" He looked over to Sam with a questioning look as if to ask am I missing anything at all. Once he had done everything as in all the packing into the car, he looked over to me and this look of him being better than me, which honestly he is in so many ways. Like he treats them both with so much respect, buys them anything they need, school stuff, wok stuff, like when Sam said he wanted to go to university and study law dean started to put money aside for him to be able to do that. He does so much for the both of them, stuff myself would have never thought of doing for them.


	2. They're Coming Home

Disclaimers

Own Kyra, Jane and Lucy/Lulu

Ages:

Lulu is 10

Iwanted to publish this, mainly cause i had wrote it all yesterday. **Motivation**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jane

"Lulu come out here, I need to tell you something!" I yell from the kitchen hoping she will hear me from here. I got news from John that he's going to come next week and bring the kids, as in all three of them. After Mary died in birth he'd only ever bring Kyra over and he wouldn't even look after her, he'd come over and dump her on me he couldn't even stand to look at her while he was here. I feel so sorry for that little girl, I hope she brothers treat her better than John ever would. I hope my Lulu will never have to put up with that side of john, he's not one of the best males when it comes to his temper.

"Yes mum!" She comes skipping into the kitchen, looking more like me every day, tall and skinny, long blond hair and ocean blue eyes. the eyes must be a through back though cause those eyes she has aren't mine or her dads but that's ok, it suits her so much. I love how energetic she always she is, always running around, always jumping from couch to couch to avoid the "lava, that will burn her legs if she touches the ground. she is such a joyous child.

"It's something super big, and it might be a lot to take in but its got something to do with your father." I say with absolute kindness, shell know if he's done anything to me. She always knows if he's done something, she even knows when he's recently been hurt, sometimes I swear she has a sixth sense of some sort, it's helpful though so I guess it's not to bad.

"Ok mum, I always want to know more about him, you never really speak about him ever, like never ever. I really want to know what you have to say now." She says while nodding her little head, she is so cute. Every time she nodes her little head forward her fringe just gets into her eyes, and she blows it out of her face, it doesn't really work very well. "Mum I think I need a hair cut, like not a full hair cut. I just need this part cut." She says while holding the fringe part and pulling it down her face, but she has a point.

"Ok Darling but we need to do it tomorrow maybe. Now we need to keep talking about what we were talking about before, I cant get distracted, it's important. Now ok darling, you know how your Daddy lives far far away?." I say while looking at her, and she starts nodding. "Now the stuff I am about to say is what you need to know but it might be a bit hard to understand for such a small girl, and if you have any questions at all you can always ask mummy. I just want you to know that, but you have to remember that, because your mummy's always going to be here for you ok?." She is looking at me and nodding again, her fringe is doing that little thing again so she will defiantly need a new hair cut as soon as possible.

"Mum, it's fine just tell me ok? So will you tell me how he is, it can't hurt to much, this subject is always a touchy one for you and I know that." With that comment she has the most serious face of them all, even has the little creases between her eyebrows, she is so cute when she tries to look serious, with her it just looks like she is badly constipated, which let me tell you it does not suit her little angle face at all.

"Oh Lulu he's amazing. When we had met a year before I had you, at first I didn't even pay attention to him all I wanted was more money and worked my butt off. Working all the shifts I ever could at the Diner, at first he just came in once a month in the beginning, but as we got to know each other he would be here every day for about two weeks of each month and then leave for a while, I have never known where he left to or what he'd be doing. He always came back, and always to the diner I worked ." I say with all the love in my heart, it wasn't easy since he stopped coming nearly as much since his wife died, yes I ment wife. I knew all along that that he was cheating on her, but could never bring myself to end things I loved him to dearly. When I found out he was cheating I almost stopped everything.

"Why didn't he ever stay with us? Are we even anything to him?" She says with tears running down her face, she's always so heart broken about him not staying with us, i bring her in close to cuddle her. She is never quite sure what to even call him, some days when she feels happier than usual she'll call him dad, but I don't think she would ever not call him dad, even she knows nothing about him she is so fond of her dad. It makes me so happy that she feels this way about her dad, if she just understood what he's had to do for his other family for them to even stay together, then maybe she wouldn't be upset to why he stopped visiting so much.

"He's hot a family of his own Lulu, its bigger than ours. He has two sons and a daughter, there names are Dean, Sam and Kyra. They are also older than you, deans a lot louder than you, he turned 22 recently, Sam turns 18 soon and then the youngest turns 14 at the end of the year." I tell her in a mad rush to get the words out of my mouth, and its like a massive weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I've never been able to tell her anything, she's always been to busy, or to young to understand. I have hated keeping her siblings a unknown sector of her life. It feels a lot better now that I've been able to tell her about this, I want her and her siblings to know each other and have a bond that's unexplainable, sibling bonds are so special, it helps them communicate with people out of school.

"So they aren't that much older than me, well the two younger ones aren't, but Deans a bit older than me!" She say while bouncing around and around in circles on the spot, I could not believe how much this little girl means to me. I could not see myself going a day without her happiness or just her energy. She is defiantly my daughter, I remember being exactly the same at her age, I was always doing something with my dad, or helping my mum in the kitchen. I miss them since they passed but this little Lulu reminds me so much of how they would have loved her they have never really left.

"No they aren't, but guess what?"I say with as much enthusiasm as she has, trying to match it cause I am just as excited to be able to see John. It has been so long since I've even heard from him, he use to call sometimes, he'd send more letters than anything. He didn't like technology much at all, I never expected him to call but he only ever called it would be just before he left his place so I'd know when to expect him. He hated scaring me, I was super careful with who I let in, I was so careful with what happened around my house, I always keep a gun with arms reach.

"What mum?" She lifted her head off my chest, and wiped her little tear streaked cheeks. She is looking extremely hopeful, she has been waiting for as long as she has remembered. Soon she won't have to dream about meeting her dad, she'll be able to meet him face to face. In less than three days, since its Wednesday. So it's going to be great to see her face when I tell her the next little bit of information.

"They're coming over, this weekend." Her facial expression is like I just told her she was royalty, and she was going to go away and live in a castle made of gold, just the shear look on shock was funny. I had to chuckle, it was like she gave me no choice but to laugh a little. After hearing me chuckle she looked at me weirdly.

"Wait so they are actually coming over to our house?" She said with shock in her voice. "Well obviously Kyra is staying in my room, so I have to go clean it. We need to bake cookies and make cakes and lots of sweet things. We need to stock the cupboard's and the fridge, and we should also buy beer, men like beer." She goes on ranting and raving about things we need to do and buy, I have never heard this little lady talk so fast.

"Yes Lulu, they are actually coming over so come on we have a lot to do. You also need to go to sleep." While I am saying this I am pushing her into her room, putting her in her bed and tucking her in, "You don't even have to go to school for the rest of the week. As long as you write a list of what we have to do, and buy we will be busy enough." I say while walking out of her room and closing the door.


End file.
